Mitch Pileggi
Mitch Pileggi (1952 - ) Film Deaths *'[[Return of the Living Dead Part II (1988)|''Return of the Living Dead Part II (1988)]]' [''Sarge]: Eaten by Zombies. *''Shocker (1989)'' [Horace Pinker]: Executed in the electric chair (his body is briefly seen as he incinerates into smoke); he returns as an "electric ghost." He is later sent to hell after his son (Peter Berg) traps him in a TV or video camera and then destroys it. (I haven't seen this movie, but I'm familiar with its premise.) *''Guilty As Charged (1991)'' [Dominique]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Rod Steiger, after the power goes out in the middle of Mitch's electrocution in Rod's homemade electric chair; we only hear the shot after Isaac Hayes explains to another prisoner how the execution had gone wrong. *''Vampire in Brooklyn (1995)'' [Tony the Hitman]: Heart torn out by Eddie Murphy in the street, while Jsu Garcia and Kadeem Hardison look on in horror. *'''Polaroid ''(2019)' Pembroke ''Torn in half down the centre of his body when The Entity tears a photograph of him in two. TV Deaths *The X-Files: S.R. 819 (1999)'' [Assistant Director Walter Skinner]: Dies of nanobot poisoning and infection. *''Supernatural: In The Beginning (2008)'' [Samuel Campbell]: Stabs himself in the stomach under the possession of a demon and dies once the demon flees from his body. (He is later pulled out of the afterlife during the sixth season by Mark Sheppard.) *''Human Target: Lockdown (2010)'' [Leonard Kresse]: Shot with his own gun by Mark Valley when Mark turns it against him at the end of a fight in an elevator. *''Supernatural: ...And Then There Were None (2011)'' [Samuel Campbell]: Shot in the head by his grandson (Jared Padalecki) after Mitch attempts to advance on Jared. Mitch is later resurrected under the possession of the Khan worm and once again killed when Jim Beaver shoves him onto an electrical outlet and forces the Khan worm out of his body. Notable connections *Ex-Mr. Debbie Andrews *Mr. Arlene Warren Gallery Return of the Living Dead 2 - 215.jpg|Mitch Pileggi with Terrence Riggins before their deaths in Return of the Living Dead Part II Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1952 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Off-screen deaths Category:CBS Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by illness Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Teen Wolf Cast Members Category:Dawson's Creek Cast Members Category:People who died in a Lars Klevberg film Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Dallas cast members Category:Supergirl cast members